


Kit to Fox

by demonsnight



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Child Abuse, Creature Fic, Creature Inheritance, Cutting, DMHP - Freeform, Drarry, Flashbacks, Fred Lives, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Self-Harm, Self-Mutilation, TBA as story continues, bad!ron, creature!Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-12 23:21:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 23,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3359096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonsnight/pseuds/demonsnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eighth year. The war is over and everything is slowly going back to normal. Classes have resumed and the usual house rivalries have dimmed down a bit but are still there but when Neville manages to screw up and aging potion Harry pushes him out of the way before the potion exploded on Harry, accidentally swallowing some. Where Harry was once standing was a five year old little boy with black hair, emerald slit eyes, with some foxy appendages. The headmaster and Snape dump Harry on Draco to take care of him. Now Draco has to protect Harry from manipulations, memories from childhood, and kidnapping, all while dealing with his growing affections. DMHP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my story that I originally posted on FFN, so if you wanna go check it out there, my account name is demonsnight.
> 
> Thank you for clicking on this story and reading. If you guys have any request as to what to add for the story, I consider all of them. Also, if you guys want lemons/smut, I will only attempt to write it if requested, though it would appear later in the story.
> 
> Again, thank you for reading.

Having double potions with Slytherins would not be Harry's first choice to spend his day. the Slytherins and Griffindors still rivaled each other in class and school but their relationship has from bubbling over boiling to a slightly simmering. They only fight as a reminisce of the old day in Hogwarts. That brought them back to potions, where the class was currently brewing up an aging potion. It wasn't too terribly hard but that didn't stop the usual people from screwing up. Harry was paired up with Draco, actually being civil with each other developing what some would call an awkward friendship. On his way back from turning in the potion he and Draco have created he noticed Ron and Neville's potion. It was a bad idea to put those two together seeing as the both of them suck at potions. One look at their boiling, angry red concoction and you could tell it was ready to explode.

"Every one! Get down!" He yelled as he pushed the two out of the way while everyone else ducked for cover. Just as soon as he had pushed them into safety the potion had exploded on Harry, who had accidentally swallowed some in shock. Harry coughed and sputtered as a white light encased him, blinding everyone in the room. A minute later the light disappeared, leaving a small figure curled up on the dungeon's floor.

Draco poked his head out to find the condition of his friend only to gasp in surprise. He rushed over to the five year old version of Harry, not yet noticing the fuzzy appendages. He took in his condition. The boy had light burns all over his body but luckily nothing major and his eyes were blood shot, most likely from getting potion in his eyes. That's when he noticed something peculiar. Harry's eyes were slit, something similar to a cat or a snake. As his eyes raked over the rest of the boy's body he noticed several other things. He had a pair of black, fluffy ears that rested on the top of his head and nine black, silky tails. He pet the tails as he continued to observe. Harry's hair had become shoulder length and his nails had become sharp and claw like. Draco was certain that if you looked at his teeth that they would be fangs.

"Drake?" Harry moaned in a high pitched voice as he sat up. "Why do I hurt? Did I do something wrong?" His eyes teared up.

"No, sweetheart. You did nothing wrong. If anything those buffoons over there did something wrong." He reassured the boy who was feeling distraught.

"Hey! What did you do to Harry?" Came the overly loud voice of Ron.

Harry squeaked as his ears twitch and laid flat on his head and hid behind Draco, slightly shaking in fear. Draco looked down at Harry, who had all nine tails between his legs. He looked back at Ron angrily.

"What did I do? What did I do?! More like what did you do?! It's your fault that he's like this!" He hissed at the other boy lowly as to not frighten Harry anymore. Harry clutched his robes.

"Drake, who are all these people. I am scared. Do they want to hurt me too?" Tears were freely falling down his face now. Draco's eyes widened in shock as the he asked this. He doesn't remember anyone other than him?! And why does he think everyone is out to hurt him, a five year old? Draco shot a quick glare at Ron before turning around and knelt at Harry's height,

"No, they aren't going to hurt you." He said softly trying to calm him down. When words didn't work he pulled Harry into a hug and started to pet hair and scratch behind his ears. The tension started to slowly leave the body of the five year old boy until he tensed back up seeing a looming shadow over them. Ron was standing right behind the two. Draco noticed too late as he was tossed aside and hit the edge of the desk.

"Drake? Drake!" Harry panicked.

"Mr. Weasley. 50 points from Gryffindor and a weeks worth of detention for laying your hands on another student. Find your way to the headmaster's office. We will continue after this mess is cleaned up." Snape commanded.

Ron ignored him as he advanced to Draco, his face a furious red. "How dare you handle Harry in such a manner." He seethed. Hermione ran up to him and tried to get him to stop. Calm down. Anything to stop this vulgar display. Sadly, her attempts failed. Ron pulled his fist back and swung wildly at Draco. Just as his fist was about to hit, Harry jumped in front of Draco, taking the full hit. Ron looked at Harry in surprise who was in turn looking down at the ground, fists clenched.

When Harry looked up, the green in his eyes were swirling and bleeding into red. His claws and fangs were elongating. Harry could be described in no other words but pissed.

"How dare you hurt my mate?" He took one step forward. Draco looked up in shock as he hurt those words fall from his mouth.

"Harry." He tried to calm the boy down but it seemed as though he didn't hear him.

"You hurt my mate and now I hurt you." He swung his hand flat so the claws were like knives, slicing his stomach like it was butter, but that didn't satisfy him. He jumped on Ron and bit him deeply in his arm. He added several scratches and bites before he was satisfied and thought that Ron had learned his lesson.

He looked over to Draco and saw the horrified look that had taken place on his face. When he looked back and forth from Ron and Draco, a terrified look had taken place on his face and his eyes slowly became green once more. The shaking started back up and tears started to fall again. Harry raced out of the classroom, tails swishing behind him, as he ran with inhuman speed.

"Harry!" Draco cried, realizing his mistake. Harry was expecting to find a proud, loving expression after protecting his mate, not a horrified one.

Snape sighed as he cast a cleaning charm. "Draco, go search and find Harry. I will report to the headmaster and get the other teachers to aid in the search. Hermione, Seamus, and Dean. go and take Ron to the infirmary. then go straight to your dorms. The rest of you will go directly to your dorms. If I find a single one of you out, you get a month's worth of detention and no Hogsmeade weekends for the rest of the year." Everybody ran to go do as told, fearing detention and no Hogsmeade weekends. Draco ran down the halls looking for the five year old everywhere. He just couldn't find him. He looked in the Astronomy Tower, the Great Hall, empty classrooms, everywhere! the only place he hadn't looked was the... Draco just about slapped himself. How could one be so stupid! The Forbidden Forest.

Draco ran out and into the fields heading towards the edge of the forest. Just as he thought it was no use he heard small, little whimpers. He turned to the direction of the almost inaudible whimpers and found Harry, curled up into a ball, his tails wrapped around him.

"Harry." He whispered softly enough that a normal human wouldn't be able to hear the word, but Harry's ears twitched and he turned around suddenly and stared up at Draco, eyes wide. He could see tear tracks on the five year old's face and cursed softly. He took a step forward. Harry shot up and took a step back.

"I-I'm s-s-sorry. I d-deserve to b-be punished." He said with his clawed hand gripping his other arm, he hung his head and closed his eyes as if expecting to be hit.

"I'm not going to hurt you, how many times will it take for that to go that to get through your head." He said softly as he took the young boy into an embrace.

"I'm sorry." He repeated.

"There's nothing to be sorry for. you did that to protect me. It's your instincts." He murmured into his ear as he rubbed his back in small massaging circles and scratched behind his ears as Harry started to cry into Draco's shoulder. "That's right. Just let it all out." As this continued, Harry started to calm down and eventually began to purr. They sat like that for a while, snuggled together until Harry fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

When Harry fell asleep, Draco gently picked him up as he continued to stroke his hair and made his way towards the headmaster's office, careful not to wake him. As he walked down the halls, there was not a single student to be seen making the trip all the more easier. The other professors must have told the students to head to the dorms and not come out unless otherwise told. When Draco arrived at the gargoyle, he met with Professor Snape who was standing in front of the gargoyle waiting for one of the teachers or Draco to return so he could give them the password.

"Lemon drop." Snape said with a scowl as the gargoyle leapt aside. The password was very unoriginal. The headmaster must use lemon drop at least once or twice a year. The two climbed up the spiraling staircase until they reached the door. Snape knocked on the door twice and they both entered when he heard a 'come in'.

"Severus, my dear boy. I see you and Draco have run into a bit of a... problem. I shall call Poppy to have her do a few tests to see if the boy is healthy." He conjured a Patronus and gave it instructions. When it left Dumbledore turned towards them.

"Now, would somebody like to explain what happened to me?"

Draco sighed. "He was turning in our potion we created when he noticed Neville and Ron's potion was ready to explode. He pushed them out of the way just before it exploded. He must have gotten some in his mouth and swallowed. After that there was a blinding light and here we are though that doesn't explain the new additions." He looked down at the young boy and smiled when Harry snuggled closer, purring lightly.

"And why would young Ron be in the infirmary?" Dumbledore questioned further.

"When he woke up, he only recognized me but Ron became livid when he saw this. He started to accuse me of nonsense and eventually he became physical. Now, this is only a theory but I think that it was his instinct to protect me. He kept calling me his mate and he even took a punch for me. He was doing everything in his power to try and protect me and in his eyes Ron was a danger." Draco answered still a bit surprised that this event even happened. It was all so confusing. The potion wouldn't have been able to de-age some one and also give him new features. And what was this about a mate, how come he never heard of this before? There were too many unknowns and he would like to get down to the bottom of this for both the sake of Harry and himself.

As Dumbledore processed the given information, the doors burst open and in rushed a worried Poppy.

"Where is he?" She questioned. When she saw that Draco had him she said, "Bring him here." She pointed to the couch.

When Harry was laid down she practically pushed Draco out of the way and preformed a few diagnostic spells on him. When Harry could no longer feel Draco's warmth or presences he began to whimper then outright cry as his hands searched for the older teen but found nothing. His eyes flung open and he curled himself into a ball as he let out more whines and whimpers. Draco rushed over to the boy and pulled him into a hug, whispering sweet nothings into his ear.

"It's okay. Calm down, sweetheart. Hush, darling, hush." As Draco calmed Harry down, Poppy finished the diagnostics spell and gasped at the length of the injuries and past health conditions over the years. Professor Snape snatched the five-foot paper from the medic and began to read. As he read his eyes became wide and his hands started to shake. The whole time he had known Harry he had treated him like shit. He was prejudice and thought that the Boy-Who-Lived was nothing more than a spoiled brat who knew nothing of pain, who always got what he wanted all because his father was James bloody Potter. He only joped the boy would be able to forgive him when this was all over.

"Bloody hell." He whispered in shock. Draco looked up from where he was sitting on the couch, Harry clinging onto him for dear life. Snape passed the paper over to Draco and got similar reactions out of him. He stared at the boy, looking at him in a new light. It would explain why the boy was afraid of touch and punishment. Now that he thought of it, he didn't see Potter touching people all that much. Not even his friends were really ever allowed to touch him.

"He has his memories that he had at that age then, doesn't he?" It dawned on him. Harry was going to have a hard to adjusting to all these people. He would be constantly afraid. It was almost as if he was isolated from humanity. When he glanced over at Dumbledore he saw that the headmaster had a smile plastered to his face. "You... you knew about this, didn't you? How couldn't you. You placed him in a house full of monsters and you do nothing?!" All eyes were now on Albus. "How dare you? Do you think this was all a game? He was seriously hurt and you knew he was but you just pretended that you couldn't see in front of your own nose! That you didn't see the abuse going on! I'm sure he even came to you, begging to stay at Hogwarts over the summers or to stay with Sirius before he died. But no, you went and denied him all hope! How could you?!" All the occupants in the room, save Dumbledore, looked absolutely livid. How could one do this to a child? It was unforgivable.

"My dear boy, it was all for the greater good." He said with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Greater good my ass." Both Snape and Draco said together, shocking each other.

Snape drew a deep breath, attempting to calm himself before saying in a very strained voice, "I think it's safe to assume that we will be continuing this conversation in the privacy of my quarters." He turned to Draco. "You and Potter will be given your own private quarters as well as anything a normal house would have minus a kitchen of course. Come, now, and follow me." With a swish of his robes he led Draco, who was carrying Harry, and Poppy to his rooms. "I am very disappointed at you, Albus."

When they arrived Snape whispered the password to the painting and the painting flung open. Draco settled himself and Harry on the black leather house as the blacks and silvers of the common room calmed his anger a bit. Harry got up from his snuggled position and looked at the older boy.

"Drake, I'm hungry." He whined with a pout. Draco couldn't help but think this was cute. Damn the cuteness of five year old Harry. If he was grown up he would never have thought of Harry as being cute. Maybe sexy as hell- No! Not sexy, ugly, very ugly. As Draco was lying and trying to convince his self that he didn't have any physical attractions to Harry, the boy in question was getting impatient. Harry give the older teen and lick to the face with his rough tongue and whined, "Drake!"

"Huh? What? Uh, yeah food. I'll get a house elf to bring some tea with cheese and crackers." He snapped his fingers.

"What cans I dos for you, sirs." The house elf said as he appeared with a pop. Harry practically jumped out of his skin as he ran behind the couch. His head popped out from behind and he growled, fur puffed and ears flat against his head. Snape merely looked on in amusement while Pomfrey huffed at his actions. Draco for the life of him couldn't figure out what was wrong. It was just a house elf. He looked at his godfather for guidance. Snape raised and eyebrow and sighed at the lost look on his godsons face.

"Maybe he doesn't know what a house elf is." Snape said sarcastically. When realization dawned on his face Snape merely shook his head in exasperation. When Draco explained the creature to the boy, he relaxed considerably though his fur was still standing on end. He cautiously moved around the couch and sat on the older boy's lap, watching the creature with careful interest. It seemed that he didn't fully trust the creature.

Draco sighed. "Can you bring us some tea along with cheese and crackers?"

"Of course, sir." The elf disappeared with a loud pop in the now silent room only to return later with the requested items. He quickly poured the tea and disappeared. Harry jumped off of Draco in favor of food. The teen watched as the younger boy added five cubes of sugar to his tea and a large drizzle of honey. It would seem he had a bit of a sweet tooth.

The adults gathered together to discuss what they had read earlier.

Poppy cleared her throat. "It would seem that young Harry is suffering from malnourishment. It would explain why he was always underweight and shorter than most in his year." She doesn't sound too pleased at this information. "And, well... the reason for the extra appendages is that on his seventeenth birthday he came into his creature inheritance."

Draco just stared at her as if she had grown another head. Snape spoke up. "Do you happen to know what he is?"

"He is a nine-tailed fox. They are a breed of Japanese demons who are quite the tricksters. Must've gotten it from his father. He was always a prankster. They do indeed have mates which would explain why he called you his mate. He will have to have at least one meal a day of raw or extremely rare meat -though preferably raw- though it would be best if he had it three meals a day. I will tell the house elves of his new diet. He will always have to be around you because of his creature, if not around you he could become dangerous to himself and others. His emotions could get out of hand when not near you meaning he could get extreme depression to the point of suicide or become livid to the point of murder. He will do anything to protect you and will be extremely possessive if someone so much as looks at you the wrong way. If you reject him as your mate, it could be emotionally and mentally bad for him. I will not be as bad for him now as a kid but when he gets older it will become more difficult because he will become more and more dependent on you as his dominant. You can tell he's submissive because submissives always look more like their animal self than the dominants." Draco stared at nothing as he took in all this information. It was a lot to take in finding out that your school rival has to survive on you to be mentally sane.

"How come he didn't look like this before and why didn't he come to me as his mate then?" Draco asked.

"Well, kitsunes -their Japanese name- are well known shapeshifters. He most likely transformed into his more human form and hid any other animalistic features that he couldn't hide himself with strong glamours and forced down his instincts as a fox. He would have to be incredibly powerful and trained to do any one of these let alone all three at once." She looked at Harry in awe as he happily munched on cheese and crackers.

Snape spoke up. "Mr. Malfoy, look at it from his point of view. What would you do if you found out that you childhood rival was your mate that you're certain hates you, the dark lord is n your heels trying to kill you, and you have a war on your shoulders while being manipulated by Headmaster Dumbledore." He said the name with a sneer. "Knowing Harry, he most likely didn't want to force you into to something into something you didn't want. He would rather die than do that to you because of one simple fact."

"What is it?" Draco asked.

"He loves you. He most likely did before most likely because his subconscious recognized you as his mate. That is why he was he was always focused on you during the school years even if it was you two fighting. The only reason he rejected your friendship, Draco, is because you insulted his first friend. If you didn't he most likely would have become your friend."

"Now, because his creature self has met, when he gets older, he will not be able to live without you. If he is without you the end result will be deadly for him. Seeing as he would be the only one effected, he will do try to avoid you so you could have your own life, even at the stake of his own." Poppy said.

"Typical Gryffindor." Snape sneered though it lacked its usual malice.

They all watched Harry, who was currently curled up in a ball on the leather chair napping while emitting small purrs. Draco allowed a small smile and went to pick up the child and turned to face Snape.

"Do you have a room we can borrow for just tonight. I am deathly tired and today has been a long day. We will be out of your hair tomorrow." Snape gave a small nod and led the two to his guest chambers. When alone, Draco transfigured the duo's clothes into pajamas and laid the both of them down on the bed. Harry snuggled into Draco and wrapped his tails around him purring. The two fell asleep like that in perfect contentment.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry woke as the first few streaks of sunlight shown through the window. For some reason he felt all giddy and warm. He didn't think he had ever felt this kind of warmth before. It felt soft and fluffy (much like how you would feel with a puppy or a kitten). Harry felt as though he could snuggle into the warmth all day and sleep his life away and he might just have done that if he was feeling any bit tired. But, alas, the giddy feeling drove away all feelings of sleepiness and he was quite curious as to who was giving him this content and happy feeling. When he pried his eyes open he was met with a sea of silky black. Confused and looking for an answer, he looked up and came face to face with his Drake. He felt pleased as he watched the sleeping dragon snoring softly. He had such a peaceful look on his face, as though there was nothing to fear in the world. Harry's face darkened at that thought. That was a lie. There was darkness at every corner and if you were not careful, it could swallow you whole and you would never return. When Harry focused back on Drake, all the dark thoughts vanished from the five year old's mind and a grin replaced the frown making him look every bit of the child he was.

Harry maneuvered out of Drake's arms, careful not to wake him. When he successfully escaped, the grin on his face turned evil. He moved carefully around the bed cautiously so he would make an accidental step on a creaky part of the floor. He didn't know if his Drake was a light sleeper or not and he didn't want to risk his so-called mission that he assigned himself. When he was right behind Draco, he took one step back. When in position he took a silent step forward and jumped on Draco and the bed successfully waking up an angry and tired dragon. Draco didn't appreciate being woken up like this, in fact, he didn't want to be woken up at all until at least noon.

"What the hell was that for?!" Draco shouted angrily without thinking of the repercussions.

The grin that was on the young kit's face was wiped of instantly as he stared intently at the ground as though he had just been slapped. He only wanted to have some fun. Was that so bad? Tears started to fall as the kit sobbed quiety to himself. He was sure he made his mate hate him. Why else would he yell at him like the Dursley's do? The Dursley's yelled at him because they hated the freak he was. Was that it? Was it because he's a freak? He didn't think he would be able stand it if his mate hated him.

"Do you hate me now?" The boy murmured quietly, his voice broke a bit. Draco looked up in shock. How could he think he hated him? "Is it because I'm a freak? Do you hate me just like the Dursley's?" At this Draco realized his mistake. Hurrying to correct his wrong, he said quickly,

"No, my little one, I could never hate you. I've said it before and I'll say it again and again until you understand. And how could you even think about being a freak? where did you get that ridiculous idea from?" His eyes narrowed. "It was your relatives, wasn't it." At Harry's small nod he took a deep breath to calm himself. It would not do himself or Harry any good. "Harry no matter what people say, you are not a freak. Don't listen to other's insults, because in reality, all those insults come back at them and they are just adding insult to injury when insulting themselves." He thought back to all the times he and Harry had fought back in the day. He had called Harry and his friends some not very nice names, even if his friends deserve it. He didn't know if Harry could see it or not but Hermoine, Ron, and Ginny were manipulating him. He wasn't too sure about the Weasley family. The only people he could trust to never betray Harry and always be on his side, even against family, was Fred and George, and possibly Bill and Charlie. They were never there long enough to be swayed and manipulated and they were much more mature than the youngest Weasley's. He sighed. "I'm sorry about shouting at you, I shouldn't have done that. I must admit I'm not a morning person." Harry only nodded his head shyly as he got up and walked out of the room and into the common room where he curled himself up on the couch.

Draco watched him as left the room, worry shown in his eyes. He knew he made a grave mistake and could only hope that Harry would allow him to make it up to him. He groggily transfigured his outfit into his school robes and took care of his daily morning schedule that he made sure to follow every day. When he was done he met Harry out in the common room. He noticed the depressed air in the room.

"Harry, would you like to play a game of exploding snaps?" He asked, attempting to lighten the mood. The kit's eyes lit up at the prospect of playing a game and was eager to learn how.

"How do you play?" His eyes shown with child like curiosity. Draco listed the rules to Harry and they proceeded to play until Snape and Madam Pomfrey entered the room. They gathered together in the dining room where a house elf brought them breakfast. Draco, Snape, and Poppy all got english muffins, eggs, and crisp bacon along with pumpkin juice. Harry had pumpkin juice but his entire meal consisted of raw bacon. The other three watched in morbid fascination as he gobbled the meat up with vigor. When they were done eating they migrated back into the common room.

"Now, about Potter's condition." Snape started. "Once a week you are to administer an aging potion that I will supply to you. He will only age a year." When Draco opened his mouth to protest Snape cut him off. "If he aged any more than a year it could cause permanent damage and possibly even kill him. His creature inheritance gave him such a power boost that he wouldn't be able to contain his magic if we aged him more than a year. If this does happen, his magic will lash out at him injuring him severely or even killing him. He will need a week for his body to get used to the boost of power that will be gained as well. Be prepared for some new and unusual abilities to present themselves when you least expect it." Snape smirked at him.

"Why don't you bring him to Honeydukes and WWW? I'm sure he would love to meet the twins. I'm sure they will come up with, as they would say, wicked ideas to prank you with." Poppy snickered. "I will excuse you from all your classes and I will inform your professors."

Draco looked over at Harry who was sitting at the opposite side of the couch, tails wrapped around him as if to provide him warmth from the cold. Draco's eyebrows furrowed at this.

"Alright. I think I will. He deserves to have a good time after all that has happened in his life. We could finally make new, happy childhood memories."

"I think that's a good idea."

"We'll meet back here at six o' clock then for dinner. I'm sure neither you nor Harry would like to expose his new eating habits to the rest of the school. There could be... dire consequences." Snape said gravely.

"Why don't you give him a bath. I will get clothing preared for him while you bathe him." suggested Poppy.

"Alright." When Snape pointed the way to the bathroom, Draco picked up Harry and entered the bathroom. Draco nearly gasped in surprise at the bathroom but managed to keep his composure, after all he is a Malfoy. The bathroom was practically a spa. Everything was carved out of either black or white marble. Draco gathered some shampoo, conditioner, and body wash then headed towards the hot springs like tub. It was practically a pool.

Draco stripped himself down and turned to Harry to do the same but stopped when he noticed that he was shaking and staring and the tub in fear.

"Harry?" He called softly. Harry's head shot up quickly to meet his eyes as his own eyes widened in fear. "What's wrong sweetie?"

Harry glanced back at the tub before turning his gaze back towards Draco. "I-I can't swim. The Dursley's never taught me how. I... I don't want to drown. Not again!" He cried as he wrapped his arms around Draco and sobbed for the second time that day.

'What does he mean again?' Draco thought. "It's okay. I'll be there with you and won't let you go." Even in the moment, Draco felt kind of awkward when Harry was hugging him and he was in nothing but his birthday suit. The teen fought down a blush. He gently pushed the boy back. "Okay, let's get all cleaned up." When Draco saw all the scars on Harry's body due to years of abuse, he nearly lost it. There were deep, angry looking scars and there were pale, white scars. Some scars were words. Words such as 'Freak', 'Whore', and 'Worthless'. The scars on his arms, though he would never admit it, actually frightened him a bit. He didn't know his relatives created them or if Harry, himself, mutilated himself. In all honesty, Draco wouldn't be surprised if Harry was the reason for the scars due to his past abuse, pressure of the war and Voldemort, the death of Sirius, and now his inheritance. It was a lot on the shoulders of on boy.

When they were done bathing Draco spelled them dry and gathered the clothes that Madam Pomfrey must have left for them. He put on his usual wizard clothing but when it came Harry's robes he was lost on how to put them on the boy.

Draco poked his head out from the door to the hall and he called, "Madam Pomfrey?" She shocked him by practically appearing out of nowhere. "Where did you come from?" He asked with and eyebrow raised, not wanting to admit that he almost pissed himself in fright.

She smiled in amusement. "What can I help you with?"

"I am unfamiliar with the robes you laid out for Harry. Can you help me put them on? Please?"

''Of course." She helped dress Harry, showing him each of the steps so he could put them on himself. "These robes are called kimonos, traditional Japanese robes. All Japanese demons, such as our young friend here, wear them. This will be the only kind of clothing he will wear other than muggle clothing because I know he will fight days on end if you won't let him." When they exited the bathroom Poppy bid them farewell and left for the infirmary.

Draco glanced at the young kit and picked him up. "How would you like to go out for a day of fun?" Draco laughed when he saw Harry's fox ears stand erect on his head and his tails swished in happiness, the morning forgotten. Harry gave a quick, rough lick to Draco's cheek before pushing him out the door impatiently, now wanting to wait to get to their destination.


	4. Chapter 4

The first place Draco and Harry was Honeydukes. When Harry saw all the candy his eyes lit up as though it were Christmas day. It took all Draco had to hold Harry back from running off and stealing the loads of candy. By the end of the visit, Draco was loaded with five bags full of pure candy, three of them full of nothing but blood lollys. Harry stole a lolly from the bag and shoved it in his mouth before running of to their next destination, Draco struggling from behind to keep up. As they went from shop to shop, looking at all the interesting things for sale, the crowd of both men and women grew and followed, each trying to get a look at the young Harry Potter and trying to touch his ears or pet his tail.

When Draco lost sight of Harry he began to panic. Looking around, he tried to find the five year old kit but through the large crowd he couldn't see five feet ahead of him. When he heard a familiar yip, Draco automatically shot off in that direction in hopes of that yip belonging to his beloved. Draco almost paused as he wondered where the thought had appeared from. Why would he call his rival for seven years his beloved. He shrugged it off as him being the mate to the young kit or that he was simply falling for the boy's charms. Never did he think that he was falling for Harry himself.

When he pushed through the crowd, he found Harry with a little girl who was curiously pulling on one of his tails. Draco released the girl's grasp of Harry's tail and handed her to her mother, making sure to give her a bone chilling glare.

When Harry looked up at him with tears in his eyes, Draco felt his heart break in two. He looked back at the mother of the girl and his gaze hardened.

"You should have more control over your child! What kind of a mother are you? Are you teaching your kids that it's okay to go and touch people who don't want to be touch, especially when they're obviously show their discontent?!" The woman grabbed her child and left with tears streaming down her face. "And what are the rest of you looking at. Go do your own thing. If you don't leave us alone I will not be responsible for my own actions." The people only stared. "Leave!" He bellowed. Everybody scampered off. He sighed in relief of getting rid of a major problem and turned to face Harry. Draco knelt down and gathered the kit into his arms.

"You alright, luv?" He asked softly. The little boy sniffled but nodded none the less.

"Yeah, I just did not like it when she touched my tail." His tails twitched a bit as he said this. Draco moved his hands over to the tail that was hurt and began to softly massage the irritated tail.

"Here?" He asked. Harry gave a small nod as he moaned with pleasure and began to purr lightly. Draco marveled at this. It must be something only a mate can do, he realized. It's probably a privilege only given to the mate and only the mate can give him pleasure like this. Draco didn't care that he was in public or the fact that he currently looked like a pedophile even though the actual age of the kit was eight-teen years old. He was currently in ah world of his own and immensely enjoying the reactions that he was receiving from Harry.

When he decided that it was time to stop and go they went on their way to WWW. On their way over to the shop they never noticed the two pair of eyes that were latched on the two the whole time, or more specifically, Harry. When the owners of the said pairs of eyes figured that Draco was currently paying the least amount of attention they decided to strike.

Two pairs of arms shot around Harry and pulled him into a sandwich embrace. When Draco noticed that Harry was no longer in front of him, Draco quickly raised his want at the culprits. When he saw who had their arms around Harry he lowered his wand and almost aw'd at the sight.

There, in front of him, was Fred and George embracing Harry into a tight bear hug, silently cooing at how adorable he is. Harry, not knowing how to react, just stood there as straight as a pole, unmoving.

When Draco saw Harry look at him pleadingly, the older boy only smirked. When Harry saw this he pouted and tears came to his eyes making him look something like an angel.

"So this is the adorable," Fred began.

"Kid Harry we've heard so much about." George finished. Draco raised a perfectly manicured eyebrow at their display of twinness. (Please do excuse my English, I may be a native born of America but I often make my own words up or and letters to words and spell them completely wrong because I say them wrong. If I do in fact do this, please do not hesitate to inform me. Except for my twinness)

"How do you guys know about Harry?" Draco asked incredulously.

"Our foolish little brother." Fred said heatedly as his grip on Harry tightens.

"Yes. He told us all that had happened. The whole thing! Though he did leave a few things out." George said while looking at his extra appendages. "We were so pissed at him."

Harry, being smothered by the two, tried to make himself be as little as possible and shrank in on himself. The twins noticing this, released their embrace of him, but instead swung him up on their shoulders. Harry released a shriek of surprise.

"Let's go inside the shop so we can privately discuss things" Fred suggested as the two started for their store, not waiting for Draco's answer. When they got to the store the twins put Harry down and George went and switched the shop sign to closed. The twins then led them to the back of the shop and they gathered around the sitting room. As the adults exchanged pleasantries, nobody noticed as Harry slipped away and out the back door.

As Harry escaped from the notice of the adults, he felt something calling for him. Following his instinct he left the safety of the shop and into the small alley behind the shop. Without realizing where he was going, he led himself to a small corner in the dark alley until he same across a bundle of fur.

"Hello, young one."

 

"So would you like to explain how this happened from your side? I know Ron is awfully biased." George said. Draco explained the potions accident.

"I don't know what that idiot told you but he actually attacked me. Harry tried to protect me and got punched in the face for me but when Ron when at me again, Harry lost it. When he came to, he fled. Ron didn't know what hit him." The twins thought over the information that he'd just given him.

"I'm his mate." Draco murmured practically inaudibly. The twins' eyes shot up to look at his but there was no surprise shown in them.

Fred sighed. "There's no surprise their, mate."

"Yeah. It only makes sense with your guys' behavior in the past." George continued.

"By the way, where is our foxy little angel?" Fred questioned.

"What?!" Draco practically shouted. It wasn't very Malfoyish but who cares? His mate was missing and he had no idea where he is. Is he injured? Raped? Dead? He shook himself from that train of thought. No good would come from a thought process like that and it would only add fuel to the fire.

"We need to find him before something else does and I dread the results if that were to happen." Draco worried. They each scouted the town in search for the young kit who has now been missing for at least thirty minutes. They each were getting increasingly worried when they hadn't seen hide nor hair of Harry. When they began to search the alleyways, a couple of turns and corners later they came across a sight that shocked them into silence.

 

"Hello, young one." Harry had said to the young kit that was curled up on the floor of the alley. The kit looked up and its shockingly green eye met Harry's own. The young fox had ebony fur and was tiny, much like Harry himself. The kit had three tails wrapped around his body. Harry could just see himself when he was with the Dursley's.

"Hello, my lord. How are you faring today." The fox replied, his voice seemed to be laced with hurt as it cracked in the end.

"I'm doing well, and please, just call me Harry. What's your name?"

"I have not a name. I don't deserve one."

"Now that shall not do. Where are your parents?"

"My parents abandoned me. I was considered a 'freak' to the eyes of demon foxes. I have not the correct fur or eye color of that of a normal fox. They were embarrassed and so left me to defend myself against Pan's children."

Harry thought back to when the Dursley's had done the same thing practically to him and felt for the kit.

"I completely understand. I have family who had done everything but abandon me. I think the only reason they didn't do that was because they enjoyed giving me pain. Tell me, do you also change into a human?"

"Yes, Lord Harry, though my true form is what you see." Harry was thoughtful for a minute.

"I see. Well how about I give you a name. Would you like that? And like I told you before, no lord business, just Harry."

"I would indeed. It would be an honour, Lo- Harry."

"Hmm. How about Kokuran? I think it would suit you well."

"I love it!" The kit was genuinely happy. He hadn't felt this way in such a long time. It was at that moment that Harry came to a decision and he would follow through with it no matter what Drake said.

"Now, Ran, I can call you Ran for short right?" At the kit's nod, he continued. "How would you like to come with me and become my familiar? We can do so many things together!"

The kit's eyes widened at the invitation and he would have jumped with joy had his leg not of been injured. "I would be delighted to!"

When Harry saw the fox try to stand up and walk over to him with his leg up in the air, limping over until he fell. Harry's eyes widened and he walked over and picked the fox up and placed him into his lap. "I'm going to heal you. Do I have your permission?" Harry asked.

"Of course." Harry placed his clawed hand over the kit's injured hind right leg and a red glow started to emit from his hand.

A few minutes into the healing process Harry heard foot steps. When he looked up, he found the trio frozen in their steps, staring at them.


	5. Chapter 5

The three looked at Harry as if he had three heads. The kit in his arms looked between them before standing up and growling. He got up out of his lap and stood protectively in front of Harry, giving a few barks and growl. Harry looked at him in worry and said something in a tongue that none of the three could recognize. As the boy talked to the kit, the kit started to calm down bit by bit until he deemed that they were not a threat and limped back into the awaiting arms of Harry. Kokuran watched the trio wearily still not quite trusting them.

The three watched the interaction in fascination. Never before has they seen anything remotely similar as to what was happening in front of their very eyes. Harry looked up at them.

"This is Kokuran, Ran for short. He shall be coming with us as my familiar, if of course, that is okay with you Drake." His gaze narrowed in on Draco. The older boy shifted nervously.

"I don't think that is such a good idea, I mean, he is a wild animal." Ran growled at the insult. He never felt so insulted before in his life.

"How dare that mere human call me a wild animal? He is an insignificant life form!"

"Now, Ran. Do not call my mate anything of such. You must not think of human like that. Though they may be weak, they are incredibly smart. I'll deal with this, okay?" He reassured the small fox. He got a small nod in return and turned his attention to the other.

"I'm sorry, but you really don't have a say in this matter. He shall be coming with us. I was just asking out of politeness. Oh, and you seriously hurt his feelings and pride when you said the things you did." Harry's eyes darkened in anger before he stormed off and into the shop.

Draco's eyes widened at what Harry had just said.

"Look at what you've done." George said playfully.

"Now you've gone and made him mad, mate." Fred continued, mischief shone in both pairs of eyes. Draco's eyes widened. How could they be joking at a time like this?

They walked back to the shop in an awkward silence, none of them really knowing what to say. When they got to the shop, they couldn't see Harry but they heard the younger boy's sobs. The twins glared at Draco.

"This is your fault," One started.

"You deal with it." The other finished as they took their leave. Draco sighed as he headed in the direction where the sound of sobs were the loudest. When he entered the kitchen he couldn't see Harry. Worried, he walked slowly and quietly towards the cabinets and opened them. Harry looked up at him, eyes full of tears. He was clutching Ran as he sobbed into his black fur. Ran gave Draco a look that clearly said that this was all Draco's fault for being so stupid. When Draco went to reach for Harry, the boy flinched and curled into himself.

Draco looked at him in hurt before sighing once again and pulling his hand back. "Look, Harry, I'm sorry about what I said before, to you and Ran both. It was rude of me and I see what I have done wrong. Please forgive me?" The older boy begged. The younger boy looked up, tears flowing freely. He gave a brief nod before turning back to Ran and started to pet him. "Would you like to keep him as your familiar?" Harry's head snapped back towards him in shock. He nodded his head ecstatically.

"R-really?" Harry looked at him with big, round puppy dog eyes, ones that Draco found impossible to say no to.

"Really, really." Harry gently placed Ran down before rushing out of the cabinet and jumped on Draco, giving him a big hug. Harry gave Draco a peck on his cheek.

"I love you Drake!" He jumped down and got Ran before dragging Draco over to the couch and cuddling next to him with Ran in his lap. They remained like this for the remainder of the one-day trip.


	6. Chapter 6

It seemed to Draco that the week just flew by. During the day he would attend class, making sure to copy down extra notes so that when Harry became his actual age, he would be caught up. After class he played with Harry doing whatever he wanted. In all reality, he was just too cute to ignore. Everybody by now knew about Harry and his inheritage, and as much as people would like to fear him, they just couldn't find it in them to do anything but coo at how cute and innocent looking he was. He looked like he couldn't hurt a fly, and at the moment, that was most likely true. Harry had found that he really liked to fly on the big sticks that Drake had called brooms.

Draco and Harry were lounging in the common room of their own private dorm when a knock resounded through the room. Harry jumped up with a big grin as he rushed towards the door while shouting over his shoulder , "I'll get it!"

Harry flung the portrait and came face to face with Snape.

"Hello, Mr. Snape." He practically jumped on him to give him a nice big hug. Snape gave a soft smile before turning to Draco.

His smile morphed into a smirk. "At least this Harry has manners." He gently got Harry to remove his hold and took his hand into his own and led them into the common room.

Snape took something out from his robes and gave it to the boy. "Here, I got you a new toy for you and Kokuran can play with together."

Harry looked up with wide eyes before a grin over took his face once more. "Thanks!" He said, gave Snape a hug, and ran off to find Ran. Snape and Draco watched Harry's receding form as he ran down the small hall, tails swishing happily behind him. The older man sighed before he took out a parcel from his robes and handing it to the teen.

"I don't even want to know how you manage to fit everything into your robes." Snape just smirked. The smirk was quickly wiped off his face though as he thought of the matter at hand.

"Give him the two cookies in the package after dinner before carrying on as usual. The potion laced in the cookies will only activate when the body and mind are at complete ease, in other words, asleep. I can't stress enough that you give him these without fail."

"Why did you pick cookies? That seems a little soft for you."

"Don't complain. I did it for you, brat. Children can be difficult when it comes to food. You would have no problem feeding a cookie to a child; if you do then that child has some serious problems…" Draco glared at him.

"Hey!" Draco gave a shout of indignation. "I happen to hate cookies." He huffed.

Snape merely shrugged. "Yes, well, you are a special child." Draco growled at him.

Night fell quickly and Draco did as instructed. They were both settled in for the night and fast asleep. Draco was dreaming about the what if's and could be's of the future with Harry as he regains his true age. The thought of him leaving had Draco scared out of his wits. He had grown accustomed to the boy's company and enjoyed it immensely. Never once did he think about Harry not being able to leave, being his mate, or even the possible feelings that Harry may have had before this whole incident. When he was awakened by sudden, high pitched noises, he was most thankful until he found the source of the sounds. When he followed the sounds to the source, he came across Harry's room. Acting quickly, he opened the door and rushed in. He was greeted with the sight of Harry curled into a ball, tails wrapped around himself and tears flooding his closed eyes, whimpering as he tossed and turned as if he was trying to escape a monster. Ran was trying desperately to wake his master but alas nothing could be done. More whimpers slipped from Harry as his nightmare continued to play out. Rushing over to the bed, Draco reached out to wake Harry before hesitating. What if something bad would happen if he woke him up? The next words that fell from his mouth were what caused Draco to jump into action.

"N-no... stop, it hurts, please!"

Draco's arm unfroze, continued to stretch over to Harry and tried to wake him. When it didn't work, Draco began to panic. Forgetting all logic, Draco followed his instincts and collected the boy into his arms and hugged him tightly.

Harry was dreaming about one of the beatings that his uncle had given him after he made breakfast wrong. It had been a particularly brutal beating and had made a big imprint in his mind. The dream was vivid as he replayed every detail that had happened that day perfectly. Harry thought he was going to go to have a panic attack. The horrible sensations continued until he felt a different sensation, one of warmth and love, completely different from this hell he currently facing. It was the warmth that brought him out of his nightmare and into a pleasant, mind numbing darkness. He snuggled deeper into the main source of the warm, aware that he was slowly waking up. Harry opened on eye and glanced up to find Draco smiling down at him.

Draco was smiling at Harry as he noticed that the younger boy was beginning to wake up. The boy's harry was now at his shoulder blades and Draco found that he liked the younger with his hair like that. Later he would have to try and see how it would look up in a ponytail. The boy, sadly, only grew a few centimeters. Draco frowned at this; he looked a lot younger than six years old.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty." Harry blinked blearily at him then flung his arms around him as he started to cry. Draco whispered sweet nothings into the younger's ears. Harry let go of all his pent up emotions and cried, cried until it seemed that he had run all out of tears.

Draco gathered Harry into his arms and carried him into the common room and placed him down on the couch in front of the fire. Draco whispered a quick incendio to light the fire before calling a house elf.

"Can you bring two mugs of hot cocoa? I would like one to be practically over flowing with marshmallows for Harry please." The elf nodded and popped out of the room before appearing. Draco took the mugs from the elf and dismissed him. He set the mugs on the table before going into the linen closet and grabbing a rather large comforter. With the comforter under his arm he grabbed the two mugs and made his way over to Harry. He handed one of the mugs to Harry spread the comforter on the both of them before pulling the boy to his side. They sat like that, just sipping cocoa, enjoying the warmth from both the fire place and each other. They fell into a deep sleep cuddled next to each other, neither plagued by nightmares and fear, for the warmth warded away anything dark and cold.


	7. Chapter 7

The next day was Saturday and Draco had the whole day to spend with the now six year old boy due to not having any classes. They spent the whole day just messing around -though Draco would never admit to this- and just having fun, Ran being there the whole time, content with seeing Harry happy. Harry for his part spent a good part of his day eating blood lollys and doing whatever he deemed fun which a big majority of it was playing with Ran. When Harry tuckered himself out Draco made sure to pay a visit to Poppy. He had a lot of questions in need of answering and at the moment Poppy was the only one available to force answers out of. He tucked Harry into his own bed in hopes of warding the boy from nightmares. From what little Draco knew of kitsune, He knew that they had sensitive senses and that the scent of the mate can calm down the fox and keep him calm and happy. He cast a few spells on the room so that if Harry had awoken, had night tremors, or was anxious while he was gone the spell would inform him immediately.

Spent from the long day of practically being Harry's slave, Draco slowly made his way to the infirmary. When he arrived there were several students laying in the cots and sitting with some sort of problem that Draco couldn't care less about. He had his own problems that he had to tend to and it had nothing to do with a simple headache or a sprained ankle. That could be easily fixed with magic, his problem couldn't.

When Draco found Poppy, he rushed over to her, practically knocking another student out in his rush.

"Pomfrey!" Draco started. "When you have a moment, can we talk together in a more…" He looked at all the students watching them curiously. "private environment?" Poppy seemed to understand, she gave a quick nod before rushing through the students and hurrying them out. She pulled him into her office and performed several spells so that no one and I mean no one, could enter, listen, or gather information otherwise.

"Now, what is the problem with our young Harry." Poppy ask in a concerned manner.

"Yesterday, I gave Harry the potion Professor Snape brewed and he aged just fine, but he had a horrible nightmare. I didn't press him for details, so I was hoping you would know a bit about it." Draco had a hopeful look in his eyes.

"I do believe that it was a memory, a particularly bad one. Did he say anything in his sleep?"

"No, he just did a lot of whimpering… wait, now that I think about it… yeah, he did. He said something along the lines of 'No, stop… it hurts.'"

Madam Pomfrey took a few minutes to think before replying. "It is possible that it was of past abuse from his relatives. For it to be as vivid as it was, it was probably one of the worst cases of it. And seeing as he was five turning six, it happened around that age or even sooner depending on if it happened when he was three to six." Draco listened as his rage built up. The more he listened, the more he felt murderous intent for the boy's relatives. "As Harry gets older, be sure to watch him for any dangerous emotions. If you find any, come straight to me or Severus."

"H-how… how could one even think of harming a child of that age?" Draco hissed. The stupidity of humans was astounding. How would they feel if he had come over to them and had done the same thing they demanded of Harry and punished them for anything and nothing? He was really tempted to teach them this but he couldn't leave Harry behind no matter how much he wanted to.

"Now, Draco, you should really calm down." Poppy chasted.

"How can I calm down after hearing something like that?" Draco practically yelled. Poppy shook her head in disbelief before walking over to the cabinet in the corner of the room and took out a blue potion.

"Here. Take this calming draught and then get your feelings sorted out before going back to Harry." She handed him the potion, making sure he took it before she went and reversed all the spells and went back to work.

Draco walked around aimlessly needing something to do. After an hour of roaming random corridors, lost in his own thought, he ran into his group of friends.

"Hey, Draco!" Blaise said happily. Draco kept walking seemingly to not have noticed them.

"Draco?" Silent Theodore tried. They still got no response. Pansy walked right up to him and whacked him one over the head. Draco snapped out his daze and glared up at Pansy.

"What the bloody hell was that for?" Draco shouted at her while rubbing his head.

"We kept trying to talk to you but you ignored us, either that or you just didn't hear us." She crossed her arms.

"Oh…" Draco said brilliantly as his face flushed a bit, only enough that his longtime friends would notice. "Sorry." He gave a quick sheepish smile before his featured morphed back into his Malfoy exterior.

"How's it going with you and Harry? I'm sure you don't like that this was thrusted upon you." Draco inwardly winced. He knew that Harry never wanted to do that to him and that's why he held himself back all this time. He knew that once Harry became his normal self again that this would be a sore spot for him.

"Actually, believe it or not, I'm really enjoying myself. You just can't help but love him. I'm sure that if the Dark Lord was still alive, he would even make the great one weak kneed." Pansy cooed at how cute Draco was acting while talking about his mate. Yes, Draco told them. He couldn't imagine keeping a secret this big from them. It would break him. Theodore silently peered up from the book he was reading, a soft smile grazing his features.

"Draky, are you developing a crush on our Golden Boy?" Blaise teased him. A dark blush appeared on his pale features. Blaise let out a rare booming laugh.

"Can we meet him?" Pansy asked. Draco looked over Pansy and denied her request. "Come on. He surely won't mind having a couple of play mates?"

"Harry doesn't have a good experience with humans and doesn't trust them very well. If you do come, you will have to be very careful around him."

"Alright, will do. We will be sure to be extra careful." She fluttered her eyelashes playfully at him.

"Fine, if it will please you princesses." He led to his and Harry's own dorms and reminded them one last time.

He opened the portrait and a bundle fur shot out and gripped him in a death hug. He must have been so occupied that he didn't notice the alarms going off.

"I-I didn't know what happened to you, I was so worried." Draco gave the boy a small, apologetic smile.

"Sorry, I was talking to some friends. Actually, they wanted to meet you. You think you're up to it?" He asked the boy. He gave a small, unsure nod. Draco motioned for his friend to enter. Harry gave them the look over before settling on watching them wearily. Pansy walked over to Harry and gave him a big, bright smile.

"Hey, my name's Pansy." She offered her hand. The boy just stared at it then looked back up at her, distrust shining bright in his eyes. She backed off before Blaise tried, receiving the same results. Theodore rolled his eyes.

"I suppose it's my turn right?" He book marked the page he was on before placing the book down and moving over to where Harry was. He sat down in front of him and silently introduced himself. He didn't move after that, he allowed Harry to come to the conclusion about him before he decided to do anything. To say he was surprised when Harry crawled in his lap was an understatement. He was shocked and it showed on the others' faces as well. Harry rubbed his ears on Theodore's cheek, marking him as part his own personal family that he would protect, similar to the pack of a wolf.

He started to pet behind Harry's ears as he looked up at the three frozen friends.

"Huh, funny how I managed to do something that you all failed to accomplish."

And that is how Harry had gained Theodore, Blaise, and Pansy on his side for eternity.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter for tonight. The rest is on FFN. I will try to post the rest tomorrow.

As the week progressed Harry, Pansy, Theodore, and Blaise all got closer and gradually, Harry began to accept each and every one of them into his own 'pack' for lack of a better term. Whenever Draco had to go on business one of the three would be there to keep Harry company, though Draco would pop in every now and then. Harry would still be worried and antsy until his return but the trio would suppress these feelings, they would still be there and he would still feel them, but they were suppressed so that he didn't go off and do something stupid, or worse, someone do something to him. It was currently Tuesday and the trio was outside along with Harry teaching him how to ride a broom. It was good for Harry in multiple ways. It kept his mind off of Draco and his possessive instincts, for one. Harry seemed to enjoy flying at such a young age too even though he wasn't aware of his talent for flying. Theodore was on the broom with Harry, even though he hated to fly, preferring to be on solid ground. Harry felt most at ease with Theodore –who had recently been given the nickname Theo- and thus was pretty much forced to be the one to fly with Harry. Theodore would never admit it out loud, but he really didn't mind flying with Harry. He grew to think of the kit as his little brother and was happy to spend time with the little guy. They couldn't let Draco find out about this little adventure though, because if he did, he would kill them. What's worse is that if they didn't have someone flying with him, Draco would kill them then bring them back again just to repeat the process. The thought was terrifying really. Draco was becoming quite the mother hen.

After a while of riding on the broom, Harry became antsy, the exact thing they were trying to prevent. When Harry began to fidget, Theodore, who is scared of heights and only did it for Harry, was forced to make landing not wanting either one of them to fall to the earth or worse, Theo having a panic attack in mid-air. Not only could one of them die due to falling, but Theodore would be for sure murdered by mother Draco. The three teens wondered what they could do now that their brilliant idea of flying to take his mind off Draco no longer worked. They thought long and hard about what all little kids liked. A light bulb went off in Pansy's head. There is just one thing that all kids love.

"Hey, sweetie, how about we all go out for ice cream?" Harry, though reluctant to do so, nodded excitedly. He looked as if he never had ice cream. What the three teens didn't know is that he never actually had ice cream. The only the reason he agreed to come instead of going to look for his mate who has been gone for a while and search for him.

When the four had arrived at Flourean Fortescue, Harry got one scoop of every flavor ice cream they had, not wanting to miss the chance of trying out the one thing he wanted more than anything. The older kids watched Harry eat the ice cream with a vigor that you would only find in child. They smiled fondly at him as they eat their own plain vanilla slowly. With ice cream being successfully the only thing on Harry's mind, Harry stopped fidgeting. When everybody was done, they headed back to the castle, everyone wondering how Harry eat all that ice cream while Harry just smiled contently.

As they continued to walk, Harry became fidgety again and as time increased, so did the twitches and flinches. As they were walking through the court yard, Harry suddenly feel to the ground screaming, his eyes open but not seeing. There were repeated 'No!' and 'Stop!' Pansy and Blaise were trying to get some response other than the screaming and wake him up, though having no luck. Theodore just stood there, frozen, as he watched little brother writhe in pain and flinch at every slight touch and sound. Pansy, on the verge of panicking, put her Slytherin on and turned to Theodore.

"Hurry and find Draco and bring him here. I have a feeling he's the only one who can do anything to help Harry." Theodore continued to just stand there, watching Harry in horror. "Go!" She roared. Theodore broke out of his trance and raced over to find Draco. He went to the place Draco spends most of his time, the potions lab. Bursting into the lab, he spotted Draco talking to Professor Snape. Grabbing his arm, he proceeded to drag him to Harry. Draco looked over at his friend in shock. He saw the wild look in his eyes and knew that this had to be important.

"Theodore what's the matter?" Theodore looked over to Draco with a grave look in his eyes.

"It's Harry. He's having some sort of attack and we can't shake him out of it. Pansy thinks that you're the only person who can wake him from this weird vision thing he's having." Draco was already gone before Theodore got a chance to finish. Even though Draco was never given instructions due to him rushing out, he could somehow sense Harry. Finding the small group of friends, he rushed over. He looked Harry over and saw the poor state of the boy himself. He pulled the boy into a deep hug, whispering sweet nothings into his ear.

"It's okay, baby. Just calm down and come back to me." When he felt Harry's body start to relax ever so slightly, he said, "That's it. Come back. You're safe. Come back." When he felt Harry's body snuggle into his and completely relax he gave a sigh of relief. Draco gave a small smile as he watched his little angel snuggle in his arms.

Everything was perfectly when they were walking back from having ice cream, sure he was a bit fidgety but he passed it off as nerves from not seeing his mate for so long. When he was suddenly thrust into a terrifying memory from when he was five it was an understatement to say that he was terrified.

He was gardening the small, little garden that the Dursley's had. He loved gardening, even though he got sunburned every day and got cuts and scrapes because freaks don't deserve proper tools and protection. Why should I waste my money on a worthless being such as you? While working on the garden he so adored, he stumbled across small baby garden snake. They quickly became companions and he talked to his friend while he worked, though he was always careful to make sure no one was listening or looking.

One day, his aunt stumbled upon the poor hatchling and, being the horse that she was, screeched and got Uncle Vernon who came out with a shovel. Harry watched wide-eyed as his uncle brutally killed his only friend, Aunt Petunia practically screaming bloody murder at me. Harry tried to stop him, he really did, but his whale of an uncle was bigger and stronger. Harry didn't stand a chance against him.

When his uncle decided he was done he backed away, intending to leave the body of the hatchling up for grabs for wild predators. Harry, tears running down his face, moved toward his friend's body, wishing to give him a proper burial. Vernon intercepted him and grabbed him roughly by the arm, dragging him into the house for the awaiting punishment. Petunia followed, throwing accusations at Harry while making some sop story at how the beast tried to kill her. What a bunch of liars!

"That boy!" Petunia shrieked. "He's the devil's child. I saw him talking to the snake! Not even those freaks can do that!"

"Well, boy." Spat the man. "Let me show you just where that freakiness will get you in life." A malicious grin appeared on his face.

The first punch came unexpected to Harry, so he was unprepared. Harry was flung across the floor, his head slammed against the wall. Harry made the mistake of trying to get up. Vernon rounded on the boy and gave a harsh kick to the boy's stomach. Vernon landed a few more punches and kicks before deciding that his work of art was a master piece.

"Listen here, boy, and listen well. This is what will happen to you if you dare show your freakiness here or to anyone else. They wouldn't be as generous as us. They wouldn't give you food, shelter, clothes. You would have nothing. Be grateful, and if I see it happen again, believe me, your punishment will be far worse. Now go to your cupboard. No dinner and don't you dare sneak out." He turned away and turned on the TV in the living room before sitting down on the couch relaxing. Harry headed to his cupboard and locked himself in. He put his head on his lap. He finally let loose nerve wracking sob and tears dropped. He curled into fetal position. The loneliness and coldness of isolation wrapped around him much like the darkness. He laid there for what felt like hours crying until he heard a soft audible whisper. It sounded very familiar but he couldn't for the life of him place his finger on it. When he heard it again a bit louder and clearer, his small cupboard began to warm up and the loneliness began to dissipate. His vision began to blur and everything became black. He felt the warmth of his mate on his side. A small smile appeared on his face as he snuggled into the warmth before letting sweet oblivion take over.


	9. Chapter 9

Draco had brought Harry to the hospital wing after his little episode and was currently having yet another discussion of the recent events surrounding Harry and his newly discover condition. It seems even as a five year old Harry was just as accident prone as he was older, if not more. Draco was constantly sick with worry and now he was afraid to go anywhere without the boy, what Madam Pomfrey said did nothing to ease his worry, just increased it.

"Well, how long were you away from Harry?" She was concerned for the boy she thought of as a son. As a medic, she had no time to settle down and create a family. There was always someone else who had an issue and she wasn't going to let her own wishes get in the way of saving other people's lives. She had taken care of the boy since his first year and ever since then he had to have visited the hospital wing at least once a month, if not for quidditch then for his own clumsiness. The boy could trip over nothing and break his arm. It was endearing in a way, but Merlin! You had to watch him carefully or he would be visiting the wing every day if he could help it.

Draco gave some thought to this before replying. "I believe it was five hours. I was having a conversation with Professor Snape and must've lost track of time." He looked at Harry's sleeping form guiltily.

"I see. I think I have found our little problem. You spent too much time away for his species. Remember what I told you in the beginning?"

"Yeah, I think so. He will depend on me being there and I would have to be there constantly, right?"

"Correct. It seems that you passed the limit for him to be able to be alone. Your friends were with him while you were gone, yes?" Draco nodded. "I think it would be safe to assume that you shouldn't go anywhere without him unless it's an emergency or urgent. Try not to be out for more than an hour. We don't want the time to begin to shorten and I quite frankly don't want to find out what happens if he goes into another lapse like that without you. Even in emergencies, try and bring him with you. Hopefully, when he gets back to his original age, his time will have increased so that this doesn't happen again."

"Alright, I'll do the best I can." he admits that the fox tails and ears are cute, but he was starting to think of this inheritance as a kind of curse. He had no freedom, and while he was his mate, he was sure Harry would still appreciate his privacy. This was going to be more difficult than he thought.

The rest of the evening was spent on watching over Harry. He could see the color returning to his skin and predicted that he would wake up tomorrow. The only interference he had on the Kit Watch. Snape came into the wing to deliver Harry's next dose of potion. He was to take it tomorrow after dinner. This time it was in the form of double chocolate brownies. Draco's mouth watered at the sight of them but held back, not wanting to become older than he already was. He was too young for wrinkles!

~.~.~.~.~

Draco woke up earlier than anticipated. He cast a quick tempus and found that it was 5:03 in the morning. Looking around, he noticed that there was white everywhere. Realizing that it was the hospital wing and that he accidently fell asleep, he flushed in embarrassment. He looked Harry, who was still sleeping, over. He looked loads better other than the dark circles that showed clearly on the now pale face. Draco decided that, that was going to change.

Knowing that Harry wasn't going to wake anytime soon, Draco called a house elf and ordered some breakfast.

When Harry had woken up, he stared at the ceiling in contempt. He had automatically assumed nobody was going to be there for him, to see if he was okay or not. Nobody had ever cared for him and it had become second nature for him to assume, and with good reason, that nobody was going to be there because no one ever was. The thought alone was enough to bring tears to the boy's eyes.

When Draco had seen that the boy was awake, he got up and walked over there with a bright smile, not that he would ever admit to doing any of the things he does or Harry. When he saw the desolate stare and unshed tears, his smile immediately morphed into a frown. He saw Harry's ear flick before his head twisted very quickly to see who the intruder was. When Harry's now dull green eyes widened when his eyes landed on him, his frown had turned into a smile and his tears had spilled over in what looked like happiness. The boy looked like he had never had someone there for him when he was injured in the clinic or hospital. Draco practically slapped himself then and there; he probably hadn't ever had someone there for him, and now that he thought of it, most likely never been to anything related to a hospital. Something was going to have to be done about those disgusting muggles. It was muggles like them that made him remember why he chose to make the worst decision of his life. For the rest of the morning, he took pleasure in thinking different ways to deal with the muggles, all involving pain and suffering.

~.~.~.~.~

As the day wore on, it became closer and closer to giving Harry his aging potion. Draco couldn't focus on anything. He had started to become scared, that when Harry would get to year eleven that he would remember all the awful things he did and said and would no longer like him nor wish to be in his presence, mate or not. His friends tried to cheer him up but eventually failed as Draco continually kept staring at the wall, ignoring everything that was said to him.

When dinner was over and he fed Harry the brownies, they played a bit before going to bed. Draco had Harry sleep in his bed that night for fear of another incident happening once again. It seemed that Harry was prone to these kinds of things, even when he didn't come into his inheritance.

Only time could tell as he fell asleep with Harry in his arms. Tomorrow would hold all his answers and worse, new nightmares and terror to torture Harry. He could only hope Harry would get out of his predicament with his mind in one piece and sane.


	10. Chapter 10

A few weeks have past and Harry was now ten years old. It was getting closer and closer to the time of the age eleven and Draco would never admit this out loud but he was so worried that he practically cried his eyes out at night. The thoughts of his little angel leaving him due to past differences made his heart clench with the familiar ache that was associated with heartache. Often did Draco forget that Harry was his mate and would never let some petty arguments from the past come in-between he and his mate.

Harry was now well aware that he was aging a full year every week. They couldn't keep it quite at the age he was now; it raised some quite suspicious questions. Harry knew all about Draco's worries, Draco being oblivious to this. Harry knew that even if Draco was cruel to him in his younger years that it wouldn't change the way he felt about him. As for what he was feeling about him, it was unknown to him. He knew he was quite possessive of the blonde, but he shrugged it off as the blonde being his new friend. Then there was the weird fact that he couldn't spend more than a few hours without Draco. Oh! And the most peculiar thing, normal humans didn't have animal appendages on them. There were too many unanswered questions and Harry's mind was spinning at the thought of them. He often wondered why he had to wear the same clothing everyday and why it was necessary for him to have raw meat at least once everyday, but you know, that's just another question to add onto the ever growing list. Another thing that kept happening was the fact that he kept getting episodes that were his memories from when he was a kid at the Dursley's. It got worse with each year as well.

Harry sighed as he watched over the passed out older teen. The boy passed out from the stress and panic at the thought of Harry becoming one year older. It sounded ridiculous but from what he had heard about their past, Harry could understand why Draco would be so worried; in fact, Harry would probably be in the same situation if it were him instead.

Harry draped a blanket over his Drake before going to his room. That was yet another thing that had changed between them, since Draco deemed him too old to sleep with him; he was moved into his own room again. Harry sensed another reason underneath. There was a reason that there was the saying look beneath the underneath. Harry believed that the true reason for being placed into his own room was the fact that Draco was scared… no not scared, petrified. Draco didn't want to lose his last piece of sanity, if he didn't, he didn't want to think what might become of him.

Trudging his way to his bedroom, he mentally prepared himself for what was to come tomorrow. Upon entering his bedroom he tucked himself into his bed and attempted to fall asleep. He has already taken his potion in the form of a milkshake, quite delicious.

Harry fell asleep as he was musing over what tomorrow was going to bring.

~.~.~.~.~

Draco woke up to what sounded like screams of bloody murder, and he was not exaggerating. He hurried into Harry's room and tried to wake him, but he wouldn't wake up. Panicking, Draco raced over to Madam Pomfrey's office (she practically slept there) and then once she rushed over to Harry, he damn near flew over to Snape before flying straight back to Harry (figuratively speaking), Snape in his tow.

When they arrived back at their own private dorms, Poppy reassured him that he was just going threw some memories, from both when he was eleven and some of the more disturbing memories from when he was younger since his body deemed him okay enough to receive them.

~.~.~.~.~

It took several hours for Harry to wake up. When he did, he woke up shaking and scared. When he looked around, he saw only Poppy and Severus. When he couldn't find his mate, Harry began to mentally shut down. No matter what Snape of Poppy did Harry just wouldn't respond. After a half a day wasted trying to get Harry to respond to food, flying, or anything, they gave up. The only thing that they could get a reaction out of Harry was from Draco's name, and it wasn't a good one. Harry was swirl into a deeper depression than he already was.

Poppy was pissed with Draco that was for sure.

"Snape, I'm heading out to go find a fetch Draco." With that, she left, leaving an imaginary trail of smoke behind her.

'Oh, Draco better prepare himself for Poppy's wrath.' Severus thought to himself before turning to Harry to watch the boy.

~.~.~.~.~.~

When Pomfrey found Draco, she slapped him good and hard.

"What the bloody hell do you think you're doing?" She shouted at him.

"What do you mean." He stared at her in shock.

"What do I mean? What do I mean?!" She screeched. "What I mean is that you need to grow a bloody pair and stop being such a nitwit!"

Draco looked at her in confusion. "Don't run behind the bush because Harry woke up. When he woke up and saw you weren't there, he shut down. We tried everything we could but nothing was working and he was just getting progressively worse." Draco stared at the floor. "I don't care that you're scared. You're his mate. Act like one and go take care of him because if you don't, so help me!" She glared him down. Draco yelped before running off to fix the problem with Harry and apologize dearly for his actions.

~.~.~.~.~

Harry was lying in his bed staring at the wall. He pulled the covers over his head before he let out a gut-wrenching sob. He didn't know what he did wrong but all he knew was that his mate had left him and didn't want to see him. These thought alone sent him into a fit of sobs. Severus had not a clue as to what to do. The only answer he had was Draco, but he was at the moment being childish. Hopefully Poppy bit his head off for how he was behaving.

A hesitant knock brought him out of his musings. He got up and answered the door.

There was Draco, with a sheepish smile on his face.

"Ah, nice to see that you could join us, Draco." Snape drawled. There was a sharp gasp from the other side of the room before a small body flew into the closet and locked himself in.


	11. Chapter 11

Draco tried to hide the fact that Harry's act didn't hurt him, but he couldn't. He knew the reason Harry reacted this way was his fault but that didn't stop it from hurting any less. He walked over to the door and knocked lightly on the closet door. His heart broke when he heard silent sobs and a slurred 'Go away." Tears finally fell from his eyes as he kept trying to get Harry to come out so Draco could say how sorry he was. He feared what would happen if he didn't reach him in tome. The thought of all the things that could happen terrified him.

Draco fell to his knees, sobbing uncontrollably. "P-pleas-se… Harry please c-come out. I-I love you so much." It was suddenly silent in the closet. The door unlocked and opened. Draco lifted his head and found and eleven year old Harry clutching Ran to his chest and staring down at the floor, too scared to looked at his mates face. Tears were silently running down his face, making shadows appear on his face. The boy looked like a fallen angel surrounded by darkness. Draco cried out and hugged the life out the boy. He held on to Harry as if he were going to disappear out of thin air. The two cried silently in each other's arms, a silent conversation going on between them as they shared apologies and feelings.

Snape watched as the two's bond deepened over this act. He gave a slight smile before disappearing out of the room, giving the boys privacy

Ran watched as the two cried out their sorrows and drifted off into a sweet oblivion. Ran smiled in satisfaction as the bond between that of mates has evolved. He wiggled out of Harry's hold and padded on over to the other side of the room. It was obvious that Draco didn't know the danger he had just put Harry in until the very end and didn't realize that he said he loved Harry.

Harry was progressing back to his former glory from when he was older. When he reached eighteen for a second time, he would once again claim the throne and order would come in place once more. There was only one nine tails in the world at a time, and the one who rules nine rules the kingdom. For now, Ran had a very important job that must be carried through at all costs. Protect the lord. There are prying eyes all around and those who seek power to obtain at every corner. In the end, Dumbledore was yet another Voldemort, and he would need to keep a very close eye on the old coot.


	12. Chapter 12

As the week has passed, Draco has come to the realization that Harry holds no hate nor grudges against him and that his heart swells in love for Draco and Draco alone. Still even with this knowledge, it did nothing to eradicate the fear of Harry growing to hate him. The first couple of years were nothing compared to the last few and Draco dreaded the day that he woke up only to find that Harry had left him cold and alone.

By the end of tomorrow, Harry will be of the age twelve. The only thing that has Draco worried at the moment is the memories that are going to haunt Harry as he ages a year. Just the first onslaught when he aged to eleven was terrible, or so he heard. If it was that horrible then aging a year more every week must be unbearable, the memories getting worse. Draco was at a loss as for what he could do to help harry get through this. He didn't think he could stop and prevent the memories from happening, he just wished that he could take them all away, so Harry wouldn't have to go through that pain ever again.

Harry on the other hand, was bouncing on the balls of his feet. He couldn't wait to grow up and get past all this torture that he has been put through. All he wanted to do was claim his mate as his and just snuggle up for the rest of eternity. He just wanted a place he could call home for the first time in his life. A place with no bad men waiting in every dark crevice and corner of the house, a place he could be free and no one would judge him. He just wanted to be loved but was scared. He couldn't stop his instincts and that caused his feeling for his mate to grow. But he was scared. He didn't want to fall in love. Every time he made an effort to let someone into his piss poor life, the person ended up hurt or dead. Even if it was something as small as a favored plant or an animal buddy, something terrible always happened to them and it was always his fault. He didn't want to make the same mistake. He would rather die than to make his mate do something he obviously doesn't want to do and get hurt (possibly killed) for it. How would this be fair to Drake?

Harry curled up in on himself as he let his thought consume him. He didn't want anyone to be hurt because of him, he wasn't worth it. After what felt like hours of lying curled up with Ran, Harry stretched, getting the kinks out of his back, and walked over to the trunk that he knew belonged to his older-self. He ruffled through the belongings and found a small little box that he knew to be an IPod. He got a bit dizzy as his vision shifted and changed into a memory, Harry, almost dropping the IPod in the process. His older-self had earplugs in his ear and was listening to music (good music at that). He was curled up in a corner of the school library, crying and listening to music. Harry startled himself out of his memory. Looking down at the technology in his hand, he turned it on and put on a random song.

"Do you feel like a man when you push her around

Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground

Well I'll tell you my friend one day this worlds going to end

As your lies crumble down a new life she has found!"

Deciding he liked the song, he decided to see what else it had on. He picked another random song and played it.

"Imagine living like a king someday

A single night without a ghost in the walls

And if the bass shakes the earth underground

We'll start a new revolution now!"

Out of the two songs he randomly chosen, he knew that they explained his life perfectly. Deciding that he needed to clear his mind from negative thoughts, he took the IPod and went on a small walk around the Black Lake before needing to return to look for Drake. He looked at the beautiful water and watched as Grindylows saw by and little fish chased each other.

"And I find it kinda funny

I find it kinda sad

The dreams in which I'm dying

Are the best I've ever had"

H walked back to the castle in hopes of finding Drake. Unfortunately, he was used to the concept that when it comes to him, there is no such thing as good luck. He couldn't find him anywhere. As time passed and he had yet to find him, a small pain appeared in the back of his head. He began to panic and looked harder, but of course he just had to find trouble. Harry was cornered by Ron, Seamus, and Ginny. Ron and Seamus were pissed that he defended a Slytherin and attacked Ron. Ginny couldn't care less about Ron; she was pissed for a whole other reason. She couldn't believe that he had picked a Slytherin over her, a boy at that!

"Well, look what the cat dragged in. It's the bloody Slytherin loving fag!" Ron laughed cruelly, Ginny and Seamus joining in soon after. Harry's eyes widened at the insult and his eyes became slight less unfocused as all the insults that his Aunt and Uncle had spewed at him about homosexuals. Ginny took this opportunity and walked straight up to him and slapped the eleven year old hard. "How dare you play with my heart." She spit hatefully at him. Black dots started dancing in his vision as a memory started making its way to the front of his mind. Seamus then grabbed his neck and shoved him against a nearby wall, laughing maniacally. He repeatedly slammed Harry into the wall while spewing insults about him being a nasty, ugly ass gay and that he was completely useless.

Suddenly, Harry was thrust into a memory. His uncle was doing the same exact things. He trembled in fear as a knife trace along his skin. He screamed for the only one who he knew could help him.

"Ran!"

The memory was banished from his mind and warmth replaced the cold feeling of fear that he was feeling previously. He opened his eyes and saw Ran standing by him protectively. He yipped and growled at the offenders but they only laughed at the cute three-tailed fox trying to scare them. Ran growled menacingly before black flame shot up and engulfed his body. A few seconds late stood a six or seven year old with silky ebony hair and forest green eyes stood in his place, his three tails swishing back and forth as his ears twitched in an irritated manner.

The only effect that this had on the three was that their eyes widened but it only lasted a second before it vanished. A smirk replaced the shocked look on Rn's face. He turned to the others and said,

"Looks like he's as much of a freak as this one." He punched Harry in the face as if to prove his point. "He thinks he can take us on, how laughable." Seamus and Ginny crackled. Ron took a step closer to Harry. Ran growled in warning but Ron took no heed, instead he kept coming closer to Harry. Ran snarled, showing his sharp fangs, before black fire appeared in his hands. Ron, however, did not notice this due to his attention being on Harry. Ran threw a black fire ball at Ron, the other at the remaining two. They screamed in pain as the fire engulfed them. Ran snapped his fingers, extinguishing the fire before running over to Harry and healing him. He quickly found out that he couldn't do anything for the boy because one, he didn't have so much expertise in the field of healing, only enough to cover the basics. Two, he wouldn't be able to heal without his mate being present.

Ran cursed under his breath before taking Harry into his arms and in a plume of black smoke, teleports to Draco.

"I need to drop everything you're doing and come with me immediately." Draco took one look at Harry and nodded. Ran grabbed his hand before teleporting to the hospital wing and laid Harry on a cot before grabbing Madam Pomfrey and rushing her over to him to start the healing process. When he returned he noticed that Draco had Harry's hand in his and was crying silently.

Whether Draco knew this or not, he was slowly falling in love, and doing it in such an obvious way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Face Down- The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus  
> King For A Day- Pierce The Veil  
> Mad World- Gary Jules
> 
> If you get confused on something, ask and I will answer or will be explained later in the story. The IPod thing will be explained later.


	13. Chapter 13

Draco watched in sorrow as Harry took in shallow breaths. When he was told what had happened to him, he became enraged. It took a man and a boy to hold down the beast that he had become. After he had calmed some, he refused to leave Harry's side, not even for a cot to sleep on. Sleep was the last of his worries. Harry was all that mattered at the moment. He just sat there, staring at Harry as his face became blank, thinking back to when Poppy had healed him.

-Flashback-

Poppy rushed in expecting the worse. She quickly took out her wand and ran a diagnosis spell.

"Well, he has a fractured skull and clavicle, a broken nose, and a concussion. Thankfully this is all easy to heal. Thank god Ran got there when he did." She looked down at Ran before turning back to Harry. She gave him the necessary potion and preformed the spells that would set him right once more. Ran watched on from where he lay, at the end of Harry's cot. Draco looked away, not being able to bear seeing his mate in pain, and tightened his grip on Harry's hand.

-End-

To see him in such pain was like being in pain himself.

As he was staring blankly at the wall for a few moments, there was a ruckus outside. Snapping out of his daze, Draco reluctantly let go of Harry,s hand and walked to the end of his cot, wand at hand. It became silent for a few seconds. Draco wondered if the person or thing that was at the cause of the noise had decided to go away. At the end of his naïve thought, the infirmary door slammed open, awaking the residents, namely Harry.

Harry awoke with a start, unaware of what was going on. He groggily rubbed his eyes before letting out a cat-like yawn. Glancing around the dark room, he spotted Drake immediately. Jumping up from where he was seated, he proceeded to jump on his back with glee… that was… until he saw the other occupants of in the room.

~.~.~.~.~

Draco couldn't see anything in the room, so when someone jumped on his back, he was quite startled. Feeling furry appendages on his face, he quickly relaxed before remembering the matter at hand. Draco tensed back up, ready for what ever was in the room.

The light suddenly flicked back on and the lights blinded everybody for a minute. Draco's eyes quickly adjusted to the light, so he got the advantage of being the first aware of what was happening. There standing in the door way, were his three least favorite people.

Ron, Seamus, and Ginny. All three were standing there with serious burns, panting. It seemed to have taken a great effort getting themselves here.

All Draco could see was red. He was furious that the ones who thought it fun to destroy others' lives decided it fit to come here. Growling lowly to himself, he set harry down gently on the cot before throwing a quick expelliarmus at the three. Swiftly catching the wands, he glared at the small group and called Poppy.

Poppy burst into the room, about to as what the problem was before she spotted the three imbeciles.

"To what do I owe you the displeasure of treating you for?" She asked with such disdain that it rivaled Snape.

The trio stared wide-eyed at the usually caring, mother hen Pomfrey. "B-burns…" Ginny stuttered out.

"And pray tell me why you have these burns?" She raised an elegant eyebrow at them.

They looked away sheepishly until one spotted the little ball of fluff sitting curled up in his tails on a cot.

"You!" Seamus spat. The others joined in. "You're the reason we are hurt! Wait till I get my hands on you. You will soon wish you were never born!"

Harry flinched back unconsciously and scooted back 'til he hit the wall. Shaking slightly, "It's not as if I don't already..." He said in such a soft voice no one heard him.

Draco saw Harry's actions and had decided that enough was enough. He started to position his wand and perform the spell.

Poppy saw this and quickly spell Draco to sleep and levitated him to a near by cot. Then she directed her wand to the trio and stunned them.

"Petrificus Totalus!"

She quickly sent a patronus to the headmaster. As much as she hated to do this, it had to be done for the safety of Harry. Soon enough, the hospital wing's door burst open and in the headmaster practically bounced.

"Hello, Poppy. To what do I owe the pleasure of this call." He said with his disgusting twinkle in his eyes.

"Well, your students decided it fit to beat poor Harry to the point of unconsciousness and possible brain injury. It is unfit behavior for a student of Hogwarts and any decent human being." She said with a huff.

"We can't have this happening, now can we?" He said with a smile on his face that said it all. He had planned this whole thing. They would have to keep a close eye on the headmaster to make sure he doesn't try anything with Harry. It would be surprising if he didn't.

He levitated the three and made his way on out of the office. Poppy released a sigh she didn't know she was holding. Realizing a second too late, she just remembered that she had forgotten to heal the group. Oh well, they can deal with a little pain. Glancing back at the sleeping boy on the cot, she decided it was best to let him sleep. She would wake him before breakfast. He had a long day and deserved rest, no matter what the boy said. She walked over to her potions cabinet and pulled out a sleeping draught before walking over to the other boy.

"Drink this and get some rest." She said softly. Harry gave her a small nod before downing the potion and falling into a deep sleep. She watched him sleep for a few minutes before heading back to her quarters.

The boy never deserved anything that happened to him, other than his mate of course. With the way he was treated in life, she was certain that the boy thought that he didn't deserve his mate. He was so thoughtless and yet he thought himself so selfish. To think that your mate wouldn't want you probably hurt more than she could imagine. It must have taken great will power to remain friends with his mate as well as allow him to choose who he wants to be with in life, even if it cost him his own life.

The boy deserved every good thing he got in life. She only wished that the monsters that hid and attacked him in the dark would finally meet the light and disappear for good.


	14. Chapter 14

The aging had to be held off for a day, so two days later stood a twelve year old Harry. That Draco knew of, Harry didn't have any bad nightmares of what happened when he was younger. But Draco was getting to know the boy bit by bit, and what he was learning he didn't like. Harry knew how to mask his feelings very well. He was very careful as to what emotions he let slip passed his mask and the only time he lost control was when I was near him to keep him from his memories. He didn't know if Harry knew how to muffle is screams when he sleeps or if he was just masking what he was feeling all over again. Over all, it annoyed Draco that he couldn't protect his little angel from an enemy he knew nothing about.

At the moment, Draco decided to get down and dangerous and attempt to cook food. He wasn't sure it was going to turn out edible but the point was that he tried. Their rooms had, of course, provided a muggle kitchen for him to use. He thought Lady Hogwarts had lost her mind to think it was okay to give him the tools to create something that was sure to end in an explosion, but he was just grateful that she allowed him to try and do something for His little prince. He smiled at the thought of the boy sleeping in the room over.

Rummaging through the fridge, he decided on eggs on toasted bread with bacon.

~.~.~.~.~

Harry was awoken to the smell of smoke. It saved him from another nightmare of his relatives but brought on greater fear for what was happening at the moment. Harry quickly jumped out his bed, but his feet got wrapped up in the blankets and fell. Nice one, he thought before running out to see where the fire was. He followed the smoke to a kitchen that he didn't remember ever being there.

When he peeked in, the most adorable sight met his eyes. His Drake scurried around the kitchen in panic as he tried to put out the fire, his face a cherry red and egg covered him. Harry giggled quietly to himself as he quickly put out the flames with his power and shut off the stove. He turned to look at Drake to find him looking wide-eyed at him. Harry blushed before saying quietly, "Why don't I cook you some breakfast? Or rather lunch seeing as it's 12:00." He smile at Drake before cleaning up the used and burnt dished. Getting prepared to cook, he asked, "What was the meal you were attempting to cook?"

He smiled as Drake blushed once more. "Eggs on toast with a side of bacon." He mumbled.

"Easy enough."

Drake looked at Harry in fright. "I don't want you to hurt yourself. Put that knife away, I'll have a house elf come and prepare us food." Drake stumbled out.

Harry huffed. "It's nice to see that you care, but I've been cooking since I could walk. I think I know what I'm doing" Harry quickly shut his mouth after he realized what had slipped from his mouth. Giggling nervously, he quickly amended, "Besides, I love cooking."

When the food was all done, he set it on their dining room table. Harry shoved his raw bacon in his mouth and moaned in delight while Draco was taking delicate bite out of his sandwich.

"It tastes amazing Harry! Where did you learn to cook like that?"

Harry laughed nervously. "I guess I learned a few things from cooking over the years." He gave a small, sad smile at the thought of his tormentors.

"I guess so."

~.~.~.~.~

When Draco heard that Harry has been cooking for as long as he knew how to walk, he thought immediately of his lard of an uncle and horse of an aunt. He knew he wasn't going to get a direct answer out of, so he was just going to have to tick him into it.

He took a small bite of his food and beamed at how good it was until he remembered why it was so good. His mood quickly falling, he replaced his frown with a smile.

"It tastes amazing Harry! Where did you learn to cook like that?" Hopefully he will drop a clue, or maybe, if he gets lucky, spill the beans about the whole thing.

Harry laughed. "I guess I learned a few things from cooking over the years." He gave Draco a sad smile when he thought he wasn't paying attention. But he was.

"I guess so." Draco let the subject drop for now. But sooner or later he will corner him again.

Draco wanted to learn so much more about his little angel, but it seemed like his little angel just didn't want to let him in. He would have to break down the walls and barriers that Harry had made over the years and save Harry from himself, because he knew, whether he was there or not, Harry was going to be his own downfall and someone was going to need to catch him when he falls.


	15. Chapter 15

The week passed uneventful as always. They haven't seen hide nor hair of Ron since the incident and it seemed as if Hermione had disappeared off the face of the earth. Ginny would pass them by occasionally, glaring into the back of their heads as they walked away. Harry was learning how to tame his fire and learning new fox tricks.

Draco noticed Harry changing bit by bit, slowly. He was no longer that happy go-lucky boy. He was starting to become a recluse and was becoming inverted. He didn't greet everyone like he used to and started to lock himself in his room whenever possible. He also began to eat less and looked as if he hadn't had a good night's rest in ages. Draco was worried, no, beyond worried. He didn't know what caused the sudden change in his behavior and quite frankly, he was scared to find out. He didn't know everything about what happened to Harry when he was a kid, he only knew the basics. It could be anything that was going through his mind; Voldemort, His childhood, etc. The only thing he knew for certain was that he was terrified of the outcome. How was Harry dealing with all of this mess? He recalled Madam Pomfrey saying that Harry could become extremely depressed and even suicidal and without him being near the boy at all times, then it will become more likely. There were already scars on his wrists but he had not a clue if it was self-inflicted or he was injured by his loving family.

~.~.~.~.~

Harry was lying in his bed, thinking over the events that had happened since he could remember, both from his first thirteen year and the seven years from when he was transformed. Thinking back to the time when Ron and his little friends cornered him, he was so happy when Draco stood up for him. It made him feel wanted and that he actually had use to the world. But then his thoughts would switch to more depressing thoughts. When Draco wouldn't look at him or talk to him, he felt abandoned. It was the most miserable, excruciating pain he had ever felt; worse than any physical pain his uncle had inflict upon him.

The newly thirteen year old sat in his room, crying, remembering the worst times in his life. He hadn't been near Draco in nearly four hours now and had been lacking physical contact with him for a week and a half. He was drained both physically and emotionally. The only company that he could currently tolerate was Ran. When he was feeling miserable, Ran would curl up in a ball next to Harry and lick his tears away. It did make the pain a bit more bearable but he wasn't his mate. Nothing could replace his mate.

Deciding he's been apart from his mate long enough and not wanting another episode, he transformed himself into his fox form and went off in search for his one and only. He didn't really want to see anyone at the moment, let alone Draco, but the pain that comes from the memories was too much; the nightmares were bad enough as it was.

Sticking to the shadows as he searched, he immediately headed towards the potions lab. Upon seeing that Draco wasn't there (in fact, it was completely empty), he headed towards the library. Looking through shelves upon shelves and piles upon pile of books, he didn't find Draco but he did find someone who hasn't talked to in a long time. He gasped as memories rushed back to him and he stared blankly at the person as the memories flooded his vision. He could remember the good times and bad, times of faithfulness and utmost betrayal. Gasping as he shook himself from the visions, he glared at the person who had helped him throughout all his years at school then just flat out abandoned him.


	16. Chapter 16

"H-hello, Harry."

More memories flooded his mind, making it nearly impossible for him to breath. His chest tightened as his anxiety overpowered his rational thought. Visions of Ron verbally lashing out on him while the last member of the golden trio sat and watched, occasionally reprimanding Harry for Ron's mistakes. Over the years his annoyance towards Hermione turned into dislike, and throughout their years at Hogwarts, hate. She always liked to nose her way around where she didn't belong. No matter.

Just looking at the bushy hair and her abnormally large teeth in front of him made his blood boil and his heart pound in fury. Taking in a few deep breaths, he sighed.

"What the fuck do you want? You have no business being here." Hermione stared at her feet. Harry's ear's flicked in irritation and tails swayed from side to side.

"Language," She scolded.

"Don't you dare come here to reprimand me. You have no right to even talk to me. You haven't even said anything since the First Ron incident. What happened to being friends, ay? I don't have time to deal with you. My time is running out. If you want to talk to me properly, it will have to be another time and you will treat me with respect and not protect your precious little boyfriend, got it?" He growled at her before stalking off in hunt for his mate. He could feel his time running out and his mate was nowhere to be seen.

Harry was irritable when a silvery dragon patronus landed in front of him.

"Harry, I'm in our rooms. Please come as soon as possible, we've been apart far too long." Came Draco's voice. Harry quickly made his way to their personal dorm and slipped his way passed the portrait. When he saw Draco, he immediately jumped on Draco, curling himself around his neck.

"I missed you so much, Draco!" Harry yipped as he nuzzled Draco's face

Draco was shocked that Harry initiated contact like that, so much so, that his mouth was hanging wide open in a very un-Malfoy like manner. Slowly coming to his senses, he pet Harry's head and walked over to the couch and sat down. Harry jumped on to his lap. Transforming into his hybrid form, he hugged Draco never wanting to let him go. Harry wanted to be with Draco forever and he loved him dearly, but he knew Draco didn't feel the same. While he was hugging the life out of Draco, soaking up the moment, the little, nagging voice in the back of his mind was telling him he wasn't good enough for Draco, that he could never be up to Draco's standards. And though he argued vehemently with himself over it, he also agreed with the voice, his memories and dreams just proving that Draco hated him and that this all was an act.

Harry's mood was slowly souring. Not wanting to dampen Draco's mood, he unattached his arms from Draco's neck and ran into his room. He could feel the tears coming and he didn't want to let his mate see his moment of weakness, even if he didn't like nor want him.

Draco watched as Harry ran to his room in disappointment. He desperately wanted the old Harry back, not the mopey one. Sighing to himself, he decided to discuss this whole situation with Harry later.

~.~.~.~.~

When Harry made it to his room, he locked his door immediately and put on several spells to make sure no one could get in.

Jumping on his bed, he pulled out his IPod and blasted music through his ears.

"This is not what it is only baby scars, I need your love like a boy needs his mother's side

This is not what it is only baby scars, I need your love like a boy needs his mother's side"

Thinking back, his uncle and aunt had always been right. He was a waste of space, a failure to society, a burden on everyone he knows. He never did anything right, no matter how hard he tried.

Tears welled up in his eyes. He tried to fight them back, but it didn't do any good. Sniffling, he wiped them away, thinking about the horrors of his childhood. The beatings from when he was bad by his uncle and Dudley, the days of starvation and verbal abuse by Aunt Petunia the god awful chores he was forced to do day in and day out, the blistering heat of the sun when he was kicked from the house for fear of his freakishness rubbing of on their guests. He could still remember the pain as if it were yesterday. He could remember exactly where he was hurt, what was broken, sprained, and whatnot.

"Oh what a waste of a perfectly good, clean wrist."

Harry turned the IPod off, and hid himself under the covers of his bed. The tears kept coming and Harry knew that they wouldn't be stopping anytime soon. He began to scratch his arms reveling in the relief that the pain brought him that he would've thought not possible several years ago. Craving something more, he began to scratch harder and faster until tiny red droplets of scarlet appeared on the inflamed skin. Deciding that it just wasn't enough, Harry got up and got the small razor he kept hidden under his bed. Locking himself into the bathroom, he slid on the floor and lined his razor to the skin of his arm. Taking a deep breath, he quickly slashed his arm. Watching in a trance-like state, he watched as the blood pooled on his arm. He added a few more cuts and watched in fascination as those did the same as the first.

Harry's vision stared to blur. He smiled before abruptly slumping on the wall and passing out, blood slowly pooling around him.

"Maybe I'm a fucking waste

Filling up the empty space"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs used :  
> Second & Sebring- Of Mice & Men  
> Hold Till May- Pierce The Veil  
> Something's Gotta Give- All Time Low


	17. Chapter 17

Harry woke up in his bathroom, his wrist sticky but dry. Rubbing his eyes, he got up and washed his blood encrusted wrist and hissed in pain. His fox ears flicked down as he whimpered in pain. He hated the pain yet reveled in it. He felt he deserved it simply because of his existence being a nuisance to the world. He hasn’t heard a single person say they loved him; need him, wanted him, unless it was to save their own hides. Nobody really cared, after all… Harry was just a weapon for the pleasure of others, to be disposed when all was said and done. Harry was now seventeen and remembered everything from killing Voldemort to the rebuilding of Hogwarts. He often found himself wondering what the others would do now that Harry was practically useless. Not having a family to take over the family business or to follow in their line of work made him vulnerable to the world around him. He was naïve to all but the dark arts, and the dark arts can only get you so far. The same can be said about the muggle world. He had no muggle schooling and knew only of the technology. Sure he knew math, but he didn’t have enough knowledge of the other subject to be able to actually get a well-paying job to support himself.

Sighing to himself, Harry wrapped his injured arm and changed into clean clothes before putting on his robes. Harry made his way downstairs and greeted Draco before taking a single piece of raw bacon and leaving for the library, hopefully to find a nice, peacefully corner where no one will bother him. He honestly didn’t feel all that hungry (hence the one piece of bacon) and he didn’t even really want to eat the lone piece of bacon that lay in his hand. The only reason he took it was that he didn’t wished to worry his mate; the last thing he wanted was to be a bother for the one he literally lived for.

Finding a book on mythical creatures, he took a seat in a dark corner in the library and began reading. He has taken a liking to reading up on being similar to himself. He realized he needed to know about these things and thought it would help him in the future; besides, it passed time. Sometimes Ran would accompany him, but today he was alone. Reading took his mind off several things and he had a distraction from the more troubling thoughts.

But, as with everything, there were time when he just couldn’t focus on what was in front of him or his mind would wonder off when reading. Today was one of those bad days and his mind wasn’t letting up on the relentless attack on his mental and emotional defenses. Draco never initiated contact with him unless to get him out of one of his memories, but even then, the last time he did that was so long ago. But Harry couldn’t really blame him. He probably thought that Harry didn’t have nightmares or memories anymore because he had become so much better at hiding his problems. But what really hurt was that never once did he say that he loved Harry. Never once did he give him a kiss, not even a peck that could have at least shown him the least bit of feeling for him that he may have held back.

Harry knew his mind was going to a dangerous place yet he couldn’t find it in him to fight it. He knew he didn’t deserve anything better so why bother. It was best if he suffered so that he could save the others pain. It might not have made sense to anybody else, but to Harry, it made perfect sense.

Sighing to himself, he put the book back and made his way to the potions lab where he knew Draco to be. While he didn’t want to make his mood worse by seeing Draco, he also knew that he couldn’t be far apart from him without there being consequences, and while he thought he deserved pain, he really didn’t want to relive his childhood. Transforming into a fox, Harry ran down the Hogwart’s corridors to the dungeons. He snuck into the classroom and melded into the shadows of yet another dark corner of the room. Harry was really becoming a recluse and at the moment, Harry couldn’t find it in him to care in the least. He hated people anyway. They were selfish and arrogant. Watching Draco work in his element made Harry proud to have him as his mate. Draco looked so elegant just making potions. Harry briefly entertained the thought of what it would be like to dance with Draco before completely dismissing the thought all together. It would probably never happen, but a man can dream. 

Throughout the day, Harry followed Draco to each of his classes and stuck to the shadows of corners each time. Draco knew he was there, if the occasional wave and smile in his direction was anything to go by, and shot him many worried glances. He did his best to cover his concern with his Malfoy-mask, but the mask was cracked and broken in many places and Harry could easily see what he was truly feeling, even if others couldn’t. 

At the last class of the day, Harry and Draco walked to their rooms, Harry in his hybrid form, tails swaying slightly back and forth in content. He finally felt something other than a deep-seated depression. 

Harry gave Draco a small smile, a real one, one he felt he hasn’t shown in what felt like ages. Walking home (He finally had a home!) with Draco had given him such a sense of peace and felt like the days where it felt like nothing could bring him down.

Harry’s smile widened a bit more and he gave Draco a big, strong hug and whispered in his ear,

“Thank you.”


	18. Chapter 18

Draco couldn’t sleep. Tonight was the night that his Harry was returning to his original age of eighteen years. Draco was confused and scared. How would he react to this new Harry and what would he do once he came to his true age? What would happen when he attained his full power? Thoughts raged on in his mind like a hurricane. Many he didn’t know if he wanted answered or not.

 

Unable to sleep, he trudged out of his room and into their shared living room, taking a seat on a loveseat. He sat there the rest of the night, watching the clock in the corner slowly tick to dawn and then early morning. Luckily, he didn’t hear any screams or shuffling or whatnot that would signify that Harry had another memory. Just after this thought entered his mind, he heard a door creak open.

 

Harry opened his door, and exited his bedroom. He went into the bathroom to quickly get changed and looked himself over in the mirror. He looked like his old self. He missed being tall, even though he didn’t grow all that much from childhood, and all his memories had returned to him. Taking a minute to get used to his body once more, he had made a decision and was determined to follow through. Taking a deep breath to calm his racing heart, he patted down is ruffled fur, and walked straight up to Draco.

 

“Draco.”

 

“Harry.” He gazed at him wide eyes. He looked so much more mature with his full power. His tails were swishing behind him, a crease in his forehead as if he was thinking about something. Harry was in fact thinking of something. 

 

“Draco,” he began again.

 

“Yes, I think we’ve already established that my name is Draco,” he said snarkily. He was already reverting back to his old defenses, and neither Harry or Draco liked it. It was making it that much harder to do what he was about to do. Giving Draco a soft glare, he continued.

 

“Drake, thank you for all you have done these months… while it was hard for me, it must have been a nightmare for you. Another thing, I had never wanted to force anything upon you, and that is why it takes great difficulty for me to do this…” Draco looked at Harry in confusion. Difficulty to do what? Harry to a minute to gather some nerve before he leaned forward and pressed his lips against his mate’s.

 

Draco sat there in shock, not responding to the kiss. He couldn’t comprehend what was happening. Harry tried everything, but Drake just wasn’t responding. At this point he was near tears. Did his mate not desire to be with him? What did he do wrong? Harry was about to break the kiss when Draco finally broke out of his stupor and kissed back with great vigor. They sat there for a moment, just innocently kissing. Draco decided that he wanted to take it up a notch and tried something new.

 

Draco sucked and Harry’s lip, making sure that it would be bruised, showing what had occurred before prodding his tongue at Harry’s lips. Harry instantly welcomed his mate, wrapping his arms around him. He felt safe in his Drake’s arms. At first, he was ashamed to admit he was a bit scared. What if Draco wanted to take advantage of him like his Uncle? Harry wouldn’t have know what to do with himself if that were to happen. Knowing the thought would never be true, he shook the thought from his head. Sucking on Drake’s tongue he allowed a small mewl to escape his lips before breaking the kiss. Blushing heavily, he said, 

 

“Drake, I know it may not seem true, but I love you, have loved you since I first met you. I don’t want to take your free will, and so I ask you this,” he hid his head on Drake’s shoulder. “Will you be my boyfriend, my mate, my everything?” Draco had tears in his eyes. Tilting Harry’s head up, he pecked his lips.

 

“I would love to, my beautiful, foxy boyfriend.” Harry yipped in joy before jumping into the arms of his boyfriend, bringing both of them down to the ground. 

 

“I love you so much Drake.” he whispered in his ear. Draco smiled gently before placing a small kiss on his forehead. 

 

“I love you too, my little fox.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so short. Tell me, did you like the fluff? Please comment what you think :)


	19. Not A Chapter, But A Request

Hey, everyone! I'm really happy to have all of you as my reader. Your support helps me get through and write this story (I've enjoyed this story immensely). I dream of publishing a book and I'm starting one on Wattpad. I was wondering if you guys would go and check it out? I only have the prelude out at the moment, but would like to see what people think of it. That and the fact that other people won't really be able to see it without favorite. It would mean the world if I could get some feed back on it.

https://www.wattpad.com/story/62540897-a-dying-flower-that-never-got-a-chance-to-bloom

Here's the link if you want to read. Again, thank you all for your support! I couldn't have had the power to do this without all of you!


	20. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I’m back with another chapter that you guys surely want to shoot me for, for making you wait so long. I’m truly sorry, but I just haven’t been in the writing mood. It’s been this way with all my stories.
> 
>  
> 
> Also, I would like to ask you guys to go check out my friend’s YouTube. He does a bunch of funny videos, makes his own music, and is amazing on the guitar! Here’s the link: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCSgE10OT50sNvr3Q8_sXM3A 
> 
> He’s also willing to talk to you if you’re bored or whatever. If you want to talk to him, you should follow him on his G+. The link is: https://plus.google.com/u/0/+JacobEkleberry/posts all you have to do is follow him and message him through hangouts.
> 
> Anyway, thank you all for sticking with this story till the end. It would mean a lot to me if you would check him out and possibly leave a review? Reviews make an author’s world spin and actually want to write. Sorry for such a long wait.

Chapter 19

 

It’s been a couple of weeks since Harry has returned to his age and he had made sure to spend every moment of free time with his mate. The day after returning to the age of 18, his friends all crowded around him and celebrated. Draco stuck to the walls, wanting to avoid people. Harry understood this, and instead of dragging him out into the spotlight, he hung out with him in a corner of a party. They were attached to each other’s side, neither wanted to leave the other. They made sure they were always touching each other, sending the other loving gazes throughout the night. Many people never thought in a million years that it would have been possible for the two to have gotten together in a million years, but it happened, and many watched on with mouths agape as the two openly spent their night together.

 

Harry was happy that he could now catch up with the classes he missed. He wasn’t angry at Ron or Neville for the accident that took place; he knew it could have been worse. He was just happy that no one got hurt, even if it meant that his little secret has been spilled. He felt himself become happier the more time he spent with Draco. Snape became a little more lenient towards Harry in potions, understanding the fact that he was months behind all of the others. Ron was still being the asshole that he was. He was still sending nasty remarks Harry’s way, and each time it brought tears to Harry’s eyes. He could remember when they were the best of friends and spent every waking moment with each other be it breaking rules, eating lunch, or writing essays that required more thought than they were willing to give. It brought about a sad smile and every time Draco saw it on his face, he immediately knew what he was thinking about. He wanted to kiss that sad smile away and turn it into a soft smile that would be paired with a loving gaze that would be directed at him. Hermione was becoming more and more quiet with each passing day. Eventually she just stopped talking to Harry period. Harry had mixed feelings about this. He hated hearing her constant nagging and lectures, but she was a good friend and he loved her. He wouldn’t have given neither Ron or Hermione up for the world. It pained him to think that he lost both all within a few weeks.

 

What ever time he didn’t spend with his family, he spent with Draco. The couch got a great amount of usage due to the time they spent cuddling and watching the fire in the fireplace dance as it burned. Draco often found himself bragging to his friends about Harry and always wondering what to get him as gifts. Draco loved scouring the stores, trying to find a perfect gift to bring back to Harry. He loved to watch his eyes light up with excitement as he opens the gift. He also loved the fact that he got plenty of kisses after and often a make out session would follow. He felt like he was in heaven. He couldn’t remember the last time he was this happy.

 

Both he and Harry used this time to strengthen their relationship and to bring it to the next level. They put off the problems that had been plaguing them lately to be dealt with later. Draco knew he had to eventually talk to Harry about his relatives and the horrible things that went on during his childhood. He also knew they were going to have to talk about the bond in further depth and deal with other issues, but he felt that all that could be put on pause. 

 

All that mattered at the moment was spending time with his precious fox.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed! Love ya all!


	21. BIG DECISION

Hey, guys. I know many of you are disappointed by how this story has ended. The reason why I haven’t made a new chapter for this story is because I’m disappointed in how it turned out. It was poorly written and it makes me cringe to even look back on it.

Now, the reason for me asking my next question is I’ve gotten so many requests about updating or creating a sequel. So, here’s my question for you:

Would you like me to rewrite the story? By rewriting it, I plan on proofing better as well as creating a better flow and tying up some of those plot holes. 

I would also like to thank everyone who has taken the time to read this and comment. I’m so surprised that people actually like this story. And thank you to all those who have stuck by me throughout this journey of ours. A simple yes or no would be all I need for a decision on whether or not to continue.


	22. UPDATE

The rewrite is up! Check it out: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12319188/1/Kit-to-Fox-The-Rewrite

**Author's Note:**

> If I spell something wrong or make up a word, that's because even though English is my native language, I can't pronounce for the life of me and end up using word that don't exist. My apologies. This is just a heads up.


End file.
